Yuri Tournament 2
by SinfulLibrarian
Summary: Sequal to SinfulNature's story.
1. Introduction

**Yuri Tournament 2**

 _Chapter 1: Contestants._

"Welcome back ladies and gents!" Yelled the announcer as the crowd cheered. "We are live at the Second Annual Yuri Tournament! Returning from a brutal win last year give it up for our champion, Korra!" The crowd screamed louder clapping thunderously.

"Let's see her opponents! Hailing from the Metal Clans of the Earth kingdom we have the evil beauty Kuvira!" A small section of the crowd cheered loudly. Khuvira nodded her head with a smug smile. "Also hailing from the Metal clans but this time the palace instead of the prison cells! Opal!" The whole crowd cheered as Opal blushed. "And the last contestant from Avatar. She's the assistant who let's face it, actually wears the pants in her relationship. ZHU LI!" Zhu Li did a polite bow as the crowd cheered.  
"Now please welcome a Yuri Tournament first! Yugioh Monsters! Dark Magician Girl's getting old but DAMN GIRL!" In a puff of smoke Dark magician girl appeared flying into the air on her wand as she blew the audience a kiss, the crowd went nuts. Even the announcer cat called at her.

"Next up! From the future and probably Dark Magician Girl's daughter, GAGAGA GIRL!" In a purple puff of smoke a texting Gagaga girl smiled and waved cutely. Making the crowd collectively dawww.

"Now here's a hot beauty from Generation X put your hands together for Burstinatrix!" The crowd cheered as a woosh of flames rocketed into the air and Burstinatrix jumped out the top striking a pose in the air.

"And our final Yugioh guest! Wearing her age almost as well as she does that feathery catsuit! HARPY LADY!" Harpy lady made a bird like cry as she swooped down making a seductive wink towards her competition.

"Now for some comic characters, You know her! You love her! She was cheated out of last years second round! It's WONDER WOMAN!" Diana Prince walked out to the field in her wonder-woman garb. The fans going wild. "Management would like me to point out that Enchantress will not be brought back and due to her cheating has been permanently given to Korra and Asami as a sex slave. So if anyone gets any ideas about cheating you now know the consequences. Moving on! She looks great in Red and Blue! She's Totally insane! And has a bum I just wanna slap! Give it up for Harley Quinn!" Harley flipped onto the stage in her Arkham City outfit swinging her mallet.

"And who would bring in Harley without her Poisonous Queen of a girlfriend? The red headed green mistress. Who totally didn't kiss anybody to get here! Poison Ivy!" A plant bulb broke through the ground and opened into a beautiful flower revealing Ivy wearing nothing more than three leaves to cover herself.

"And finally! Another Dynamite Gotham gal! She's pale and made quite the stir when she came out of her closet and her cave! Plus she somehow manages to bang a police officer and a faceless detective! Batwoman!" Batwoman rode in on her version of the Batcycle. Flipping off of it and landing next to the other three in her section.

"Now for something extra fun~ hailing from SinfulNature's side of the Universe we've got Pokegirls! This little Bunny's bred and evolved for sex! And she wears sleeve cuffs with pride! It's the PlayBunny!" A brown and white bunny girl with her fur in the shape of the playboy outfit. With a human face and body shape save for her ears. Walked into the arena, wearing paper for her cufflinks.

"This next one's a kinky thing but you're gonna be the bitch of the relationship. The Domina!" A tall humanoid figure with a dark violet skin color waved to the crowd wearing full black leather and holding a whip.

"This planty lady is one of the ones you can choose to start your harem journey with! Now her potentials fully realized, the Venuswhore!" A naked very tall humanoid with Spring green skin dark green hair, a flat flower growing out of her back and the largest breasts anyone's ever seen, easily F cup. Walked out with her group. "WOWZAS LOOK AT THOSE BAZOOKAS!" the announcer shouted in shock. Quickly regaining her composure.

"And for our Final contestant we have another starter! She may be covered by her shell but she's not shy! Blastits!" A large curvy blue woman walked out, a shell covering her back and stomach and a hat over her head the blue woman had D cup breasts and the largest rump out of the contestants. The crowd went nuts one last time before they had to go.

"And that's our contestants! See you later everybodaaahhhh~ d-down girl i said not till after the showwwwww~ G-goodnight everyone!" The announcer closed the blinds on her booth as a Whorizard hungrily lapped at her hole.

 **A/N: MY FIRST LEMON STORY! WOOOOTTTT! First Match the Returning Champ Vs Domina! Will the champ be down in the first round? Or is she gonna fight for her title and dominate the dominator! Find out next time!**


	2. Fight 1

**Yuri Tournament 2**

 _Fight 1: Bending Vs. Magic_

Korra and Dark Magician Girl walked onto the arena.

"In this corner! The Returning champ! The Mistress of Bending! Avatar Korra!" Korra smiled bowing slightly to her opponent.

"And in this Corner the mistress of Yugioh's Dark arts. Old enough to be Gagaga's Mom and Probably is! Dark Magician Girl!" Dark Magician Girl giggled like she used to in the show smiling wickedly.

"Alright just a quick Refresher on the rules! You already know the name of the game is to make your opponent cum first, no cum no win, and we'd prefer you make it hard, but you can use any means necessary. Weapons can only be used if they can bring pleasure, same for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, unless your opponent is into pain or fighting fetishs in which case as long as you don't get too intense. Blood etc. The Winner moves on and the loser gets disqualified and spends the night as the winners sex slave."

Korra nodded getting in her waterbending stance while Dark Magician Girl's stance was more relaxed.

"Alright if you're both ready….. BEGIN!" Korra took a step forward throwing water at Dark Magician Girl Who made a weird jar appear in front of her.

"Looks like DM's using Magical Cylinders! This takes whatever damage would've been done to her and blasts it back at the opponent!"

Another cylinder appeared and it fired a laser burning off Korra's clothes. Korra groaned and charged forward, Only for a card to appear under her as Dark Magician Girl pointed her wand. Suddenly chains appeared from all directions lifting Korra into the air and tying her up.

"And Shadow Spell right out of the gate! Without movement Korra can't bend! This might be the end of our champ!" Korra struggled mid air to metal bend the chains but got distracted as DMG slammed her wand hard into Korra. Korra yelped from the sudden influx of pleasure and pain as the giant head of the wand rubbed against her gspot.

"Oh! Looks like Dark Magician Girl's going straight for the rough stuff! And Korra's whining like a whore!" Korra grit her teeth ignoring the fact that she was indeed letting out loud whorish whines with each thrust of the wand. With a swift flick of her wrists she managed to get a chain length to strike out and hit DMG's right breast. She let out a slight moan before puffing her cheeks out and re-angling her wand pounding it so deep Korra screamed in pleasure and her mind went blank.

"Woah! Let's replay that with the X-ray!" A screen appeared above the girls, switching to X-ray and slowing down the image the Audience watched as the wand smacked hard into Korra's cervix. As everyone watched the screen Dark magician girl repeated the action over and over never failing to hit the Cervix, Korra saw stars and could only think enough to writhe in pleasure in her bound state, Screaming so loudly that people outside the arena could here, leaving the fools outside the arena to wonder what lucky person was getting turned into a whore. After 30 minutes of this, Dark Magician Girl deciding to rub her victory in a little by denying Korra orgasm several times, Korra screamed releasing a flood of love juices that drenched Dark Magician girl. Who smirked licking it off her hands in victory.

"And we have a winner! Our Champ goes out in the first round screaming like a well paid whore! Dark magician girl wins! Now speaking of good whores~" The announcer yelled, grabbing the head of the whorizard under her desk and unloading a pent up release down the reptilian pokegirls throat.

Dark Magician Girl smiled finally speaking. "You lasted a lot longer then I thought you would. While it was not close it was enjoyable and I look forward to repeating it with my toys tonight~" Korra blushed a little accepting the helping hand to stand up. Suddenly a circle appeared below them and Korra couldn't move.

"That being said. I'm gonna take a victory lap~ a nice… long… victory lap~ with this perfectly sculpted ass~" she purred in Korra's ear. With a quick chant she turned herself into a futa and thrust roughly into Korra's backdoor, making her scream like a whore all over again.

 **A/N: And the first fight is over! Was it exciting for all of you? Did you see this cumming or were you rooting for the Champ to cum from behind? Let me know in the comment section!**  
 **Next Fight is…. The Pokegirl Domina vs. Zhu Li! Is the do it all assistant gonna beat the odds? Or is Domina gonna start her own Harem collection. Find out next time!**


	3. Fight 2

**Yuri Tournament 2**

 _Fight 2: Ultimate assistant Vs Dom._

Domina walked onto the field cracking her whip as Zhu Li stepped onto the field arms crossed.

"In this corner! She's bred for Domination, She's trained to take charge! And now she's here fighting for a chance to be champion! DOMINA!" Domina grinned cracking her whip against the ground again grin becoming a hypnotic gaze.

"And in the other corner, the famous thing doer! The assistant that'll get it done even if it sounds stupid! ZHU LI!" Zhu li kept her face stern sweating slightly in her heavy work clothes. Probably the most clothing anyone is wearing at this event.

"Alright just a quick Refresher on the rules! You already know the name of the game is to make your opponent cum first, no cum no win, and we'd prefer you make it hard, but you can use any means necessary. Weapons can only be used if they can bring pleasure, same for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, unless your opponent is into pain or fighting fetishes in which case as long as you don't get too intense. Blood etc. The Winner moves on and the loser gets disqualified and spends the night as the winners sex slave. Something I forgot to mention last time! Should you break one of these rules you will be given to your opponent as a permanent sex slave. It's not all bad though just ask Enchantress," A screen appeared showing Enchantress and Asami in a private viewing room, Enchantress completely mind broken was riding Asami's strapon with a big fucked silly expression on her face. Asami winked to the camera face flushed. The screen disappeared.

"Now if the combatants are set!" Both Domina and Zhu li nodded with their own smirks, Domina getting ready to pounce. "BEGIN!" Zhu li moved first but Domina used her whip to trip her. Using Rose Whip her whip gained thorns which she used to swiftly tear apart Zhu li's clothes.

"Oh boy Zhu li's down to her undies already and damn are they cute~" The announcer whistled as Zhu li's clothing tatters fell off revealing lace blue underwear. Zhu li rolled moving faster than Domina expected ripping her clothes off revealing shiny latex underwear.

"Oh Both ladies are down to their underwear!" Domina scowled and pumped up her Call Me Queen aura, Zhu li who is used to being the one following orders couldn't resist it falling to her knees.

"Oh fuck me fuck me fuck me mistress~" She begged under the Aura's spell, making Domina smirk.

"Strip for me pet~" Domina said grinning as Zhu li obeyed.

"Uh oh. This is bad news for Zhu li, if she doesn't snap out of it Domina's got this in the bag." Zhu li was now on her hands and knees completely naked save for a pair of knee high stockings Domina had brought to the fight. Domina palmed Zhu li's woman hood grinning.

"You're so wet little pet~ Do you like being dominated? Is that it?~ Do you like being completely _owned_ living to serve a master or mistresses every whim?~" Zhu li grit her teeth but Call Me Queen forced her to speak.

"Y-yes mistress. I love being a pet and I'm so pent up cause my master never uses me~" Domina grinned shoving the hand of her whip into Zhu li's untouched ass while she leaned down and ate out Zhu li's aching pussy. Zhu li moaned loudly completely forgetting what she was supposed to be doing as Domina added some Ensnaring kisses in with her cunnilingus.

Zhu leaked more love juice as her virginity was finally taken from her, Moaning like the virgin she was and screaming with joy when Domina started spanking her with her free hand.

Zhu li barely lasted four minutes screaming with utter joy as all her escaping love juice was guzzled by Domina.  
"Ooohhhh yeah…. Mmm r-right there~ O-oh! T-the match is over! Domina will be moving on!~" The announcer screamed releasing into Whorizard's waiting maw as said pokegirl happily ate her out.

Domina dropped her Aura grinning down at Zhu li who quickly stood up and corrected herself.

"G-good round. A w-well earned victory." Zhu li said blushing.

"My pleasure. Well technically it was your pleasure but still~" Domina said pulling Zhu li into an ensnaring kiss. Zhu li moaned as Domina explored her mouth. "Trust me, come morning you're gonna beg to be mine forever~" Domina whispered before pulling Zhu li into the locker rooms and another heated kiss.

 **A/N: Sinful Librarian here! :D Did you guys like this fight? Were you hoping for a different outcome? Or maybe you wanted to see Domina use more moves? Leave me a review! :D**

 **Next round is the younger magician Vs. the iron war criminal! GAGAGA GIRL VS KHUVIRA!**


	4. Fight 3

**Yuri Tournament 2**

 _Fight 3: Young Magic Vs War Criminal_

Khuvira was brought out to the arena in a wooden box. A nervous man opened it letting her out as she stepped onto the Arena solemnly.

Gagaga girl or just Gaga for short appeared in a puff of pink smoke texting. She blushed as if she hadn't been told it was time and put her hands on her hips cutely.

"In this Corner! The war criminal that we'd all love to break! In two for some of us, KHUVIRA!" Khuvira stomped her foot and made a bo staff out of the stone that she caught.

"And in the other corner! With the best Milf of a mother I've ever seen! Gagaga Girl!" Gaga twirled in mid air texting with her left hand as she blew the crowd kisses with her right.

"Alright just a quick Refresher on the rules! You already know the name of the game is to make your opponent cum first, no cum no win, and we'd prefer you make it hard, but you can use any means necessary. Weapons can only be used if they can bring pleasure, same for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, unless your opponent is into pain or fighting fetishes in which case as long as you don't get too intense. Blood etc. The Winner moves on and the loser gets disqualified and spends the night as the winners sex slave. Should you break one of these rules you will be given to your opponent as a permanent sex slave. I will reiterate PERMANENT. There will be no way out." The announcer said petting the head of the Whorizard as she bounced on the announcer's lap, her fat ass making it so that the camera couldn't see what she was bouncing on.

"Are the combatants set!" Khuvira glared at Gaga who simply twirled her phone in her left hand. "Begin!" Khuvira charged straight forward when suddenly four hats appeared. Gaga stepped inside one as they shuffled around making Khuvira dizzy, she randomly swung out at a hat revealing a card called "Heavy storm" Suddenly a storm appeared overhead picking up all the hats and Khuvira, Khuvira struggled and kicked helplessly.  
Gaga jumped out of her hat firing a laser that burned off Khuvira's clothes except for her plain white panties. Gaga giggled, "And they say I'm cute~" Khuvira growling and would have punched Gaga if she wasn't still in midair. As if unaffected by the storm around her Gaga floated over to Khuvira. Swiftly removing her panties with a smirk.

"Don't you da-" Khuvira was muffled by Gaga stuffing Khuvira's own panties into her mouth. Khuvira kicked and screamed muffled curses at her that Gaga ignored. Gaga dragged her nails across Khuvira's pale flesh, digging in slightly to leave red marks. Khuvira's moans were muffled by her panties, before she could reach up to take them out Gaga grabbed her hands and feet, the storm ending and both of them getting lowered gently to the floor.

"You're welcome!" Gaga said smugly. Making a chair appear she bent Khuvira over her lap and started spanking her. KHuvira's cries of mixed pain and pleasure were still muffled by her own panties, After 10 minutes Gaga tried to grab her phone.

Seeing an opportunity Khuvira rolled out of Gaga's grasp. Standing up she ripped Gaga's clothes off, gasping in shock around the panties in her mouth when she saw Gaga wasn't wearing any underwear at all.

"Ooh a bold move by Gagaga Girl! Wearing no underwear to a sex fight!" Gaga pointed her phone at the ground and the area was cast in darkness. "And it's the Yami field spell! This makes Dark types like Gaga and her mom even more powerful!"

"I usually can't do this, but with this field spell." Gaga's voice said. All the darkness was absorbed into her phone as she cast a trap, Shadow Spell! Chains wrapped around Kuvira as she collapses in exhaustion from the spell.

 _Yes! Now's my chance!_ Khuvira thought, metal bending the chains into a sword. Limping over to Gaga. _You will pay! You will pay for embarrassing me! You will pay for almost winning! You will pay for all your tricks! A creature as dangerous as you does not deserve life! Haha.. hahahahahaha!_

"Whorizard stop her!" The Announcer yelled. The orange Pokegirl flew down from the Announcer's booth and used Flamethrower breather fire onto the sword making it disappear.

"NO! NO! You can't!" Khuvira yelled.

"We can! And you know what else we can do? For trying to kill your opponent you are now her sex slave FOREVER!" The announcer shouted angrily throwing a collar to Gaga who caught it as she stood up and quickly wrapped it around Khuvira's neck. Khuvira moved her hands only to find that the earth didn't move.

"You have been stripped of your powers and all physical strength. Your new mistress now determines how strong you are. Be glad you aren't weak as a kitten!" Khuvira looked at Gaga in Horror. Gaga simply smirked cutely and shoved Khuvira's white panties back into Khuvira's mouth. Attaching a leash to Khuvira's collar as they walk out of the Arena.

"Gagaga Girl will be moving on to the next round." The announcer said as the Whorizard came back, moving the announcer's pants out of the way, the entire crowd saw the Announcer's nine inch dick-girl pole with swollen balls. The announcer moaned as the Whorizard went back to riding her meatstick.

 **A/N: WOW! This is my longest chap yet and there wasn't any smut! I know I know Blasphemy that there not me smut in a lemon story. Don't worry I will REALLY make up for it with this next one, Battle of the plants, Venuswhore Vs. Poison Ivy! Cast your votes on who you think will win!**


	5. Fight 4

**Yuri Tournament 2**

 _Fight 4: Plant Mistresses_

Venuswhore walked out to the field wearing a tight green shirt and equally tight jeans. Wearing her Arkham City Outfit Poison Ivy rode a throne of vines and leaves into the arena.

"In this corner! The fast growing starter with breasts so large you could eat off of them! Venuswhore!" Venuswhore released her vines smirking.

"In the other corner! Gothams green skinned mistress of plants! The red haired hourglass Beauty! POISON IVY!" Ivy didn't move from her throne giving Venuswhore a come hither look.

"Alright just a quick Refresher on the rules! You already know the name of the game is to make your opponent cum first, no cum no win, and we'd prefer you make it hard, but you can use any means necessary. Weapons can only be used if they can bring pleasure, same for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, unless your opponent is into pain or fighting fetishes in which case as long as you don't get too intense. Blood etc. The Winner moves on and the loser gets disqualified and spends the night as the winners sex slave. Should you break one of these rules you will be given to your opponent as a permanent sex slave. I will reiterate PERMANENT. There will be no way out." Venuswhore stood ready and Ivy sat calmly, both unfazed.

"BEGIN!" As soon as the word was uttered Venuswhore used command plants to wrap Ivy's chair around her. Ivy glared commanding the plants away from her and towards Venuswhore who used her personal vines to fight back the plants.

"Wow the plants are really tearing apart the Arena." The announcer said as more and more plants joined the fight making a wall of fighting plants in the middle of the arena. Suddenly a group of vines struck out slapping Venuswhore's breasts. She groaned loudly and misfired Bloom Dust causing all her vines and plants to do the same covering the arena in the dust. Ivy coughed and groaned the audience gasped as Ivy's breasts grew making her stifle a moan.

"Wowza that's a mess! And what's this? It looks like Ivy forgot to take her Pokedust shots before the fight! Since she's never been exposed to Pokegirl dust she has no immunity to it!" Venuswhore grinned at this new information and used Lust Dust and Stun Spore, Ivy moaned loudly her bust still growing as she stood still paralyzed and completely naked from her growing breasts ripping her coat. Stun spore immobilized her as a honey like substance leaked from her holes, Venuswhore swung her hips as she walked over to a moaning Ivy.

"It's incredible isn't it? All that lust? All that Need. and you can't do anything about it~" Venuswhore whispered into Ivy's ear holding her head to her breasts. "Go ahead and drink up~ When I'm done you're gonna be such a good baby~" Ivy sucked dutifully on Venuswhore's breasts as a thorn covered vine crawled into Ivy's pussy scratching at the insides making Ivy moan loudly around Venuswhore's nipple. Venuswhore smiled soothingly rubbing Ivy's head as the vine in Ivy's pussy reached her womb scratching all her sensitive spots as it began to pound at her Cervix making her scream in pleasure and desperately suck on Venuswhore's nipple harder. Venuswhore moans louder slamming a second vine into Ivy's ass, Ivy could only scream in pain and pleasure around Venuswhore's nipple as both her holes were abused, Venuswhore grinned rubbing Ivy's back like a mother as she screamed and moaned in Venuswhore's arms.

After twenty minutes Venuswhore could feel Ivy shaking and shivering in her arms getting close to her climax.

"Now now sweety, what does a good girl say to mommy when she's treated well?" Venuswhore asked.

"F-fuck…. You…." Ivy clenched her teeth groaning. Whining desperately her eyes widening when the vines moved out of her holes, teasing and prodding her raw holes.

"Wrong answer. Now be a good girl. Or mommy spanks." Venuswhore said sternly looking at Ivy like a disappointed parent.

"P-please…. I-i'm sorry mommy… t-thankyou for using me…" Ivy screamed holding on to Venuswhore for stability as the vines went back to their routine.

"You're welcome little Rose~ Now show mommy how much you mean those words~" Ivy nodded screaming as she came around the vine in her womb her walls clenching so tightly the thorns accidentally drew blood staining her release a shiny pink.

"And v-venuswhooooorrrrreeeee W-wins!" The announcer pounded the Whorizard's ass as the Whorizard bent over her desk. The Whorizard screamed into the micstand.

"I-IIII for onnnnneeeeee C-can't wait to see wh-what Venuswhore does with her new s-slavveeeee….." The Whorizard said between screams.

"Oh yeah! Right there! Oh that's the spot baby!" The Whorizard screamed cumming just seconds before the announcer.

 **A/N: This was Amazing! Thankyou so much to SinfulNature for helping me figure out a winner for this fight! :D Tune in next time everyone as we watch Burstrinatrix face off with Harley Quinn! Our ladies in red are gonna give Quite the show~**


	6. Fight 5

**Yuri Tournament 2**

 _Fight 5: Red and Fiery._

Burstinatrix flew into the arena grinning. Harley cartwheeled in giggling.

"In this corner the flying red bird woman! The Elemental Hero flame Wingman's better half! Burstinatrix! And in the other corner, She's crazy! She finally left her no good boyfriend! And she's dating Miss mean and green, HARLEY QUINN!" The crowd cheered as both ladies struck a pose. Burstinatrix lighting her hands aflame as Harley spun a throwing dagger.

"Alright just a quick Refresher on the rules! You already know the name of the game is to make your opponent cum first, no cum no win, and we'd prefer you make it hard, but you can use any means necessary. Weapons can only be used if they can bring pleasure, same for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, unless your opponent is into pain or fighting fetishes in which case as long as you don't get too intense. Blood etc. The Winner moves on and the loser gets disqualified and spends the night as the winners sex slave. Should you break one of these rules you will be given to your opponent as a permanent sex slave. I will reiterate PERMANENT. There will be no way out."

"If the combatants are set. Begin!" An inferno escaped from Burstinatrix's hands burning Harley's clothes forcing Harley to strip, everyone whistled when it was revealed she wasn't wearing underwear.

"Wheewww! Feel so free!" Harley did cartwheels around the place. Burstinatrix blushed at Harley's brazenness allowing Harley to trip her and get on her with a grin.

"Hey Birdy~ You ruined my new outfit, Mama spank~" Burstinatrix's eyes widened as Harley's hand came down on her ass making her yelp in a mix of pain and pleasure. Harley seemed to like this as she kept spanking the monster's pale white rump. Harley got out her knife and started cutting away Burstinatrix's skin tight outfit. (If you don't know which outfit look up Burstrinatrix. One with flame designs) Leaving the flame woman in only her boots and gauntlets. The flame woman moaned loudly as Harley turned her ass red, without missing a beat (Or a spank) Harley leaned down and started eating out Busrstinatrix's leaking pussy. Burstinatrix moaned louder clawing at the ground trying to claw through her clouded mind to find a way out only for any rational thought to get lost when Harley's hand came back down on her ass. After ten minutes Harley flipped her over and started spanking her breasts even harder then she had her ass. Burstinatrix moaned and screamed as Harley's tongue assaulted her pussy and Harley's hands turned whatever part they landed on bright red. Burstinatrix groaned and moaned pinned by the constant hits from Harley.

After fifteen more minutes of this Burstinatrix came all over Harley's face. Harley sat up and licked her lips seductively grabbing her new slave by the legs and dragging her into the area where the viewers couldn't see.

The announcer smiled her Whorizard cringing as she sat next to her.

"That was an awesome experience! I think we've all got the urge to spank somebody during that.~ Isn't that right sweety~" The announcer pretended to be innocent smiling at the whimpering Whorizard.

"Y-yes mistress. Thankyou Mistress…."

 **A/N: Well I hope that was as good as it was in my head! Thankyou all for cumming and don't forget to leave a like Fav or a Review! Next fight is….. WonderWoman Vs. PlayBunny, I got no clever joke for this one.**


	7. Fight 6

Yuri Tournament 2

Fight 6: WonderBunny fight

Wonder Woman walked through a wall of red white and blue fireworks in her movie outfit. Long black locks falling down her face. Sparks flying off the heavier pieces of armor. She only brought her shield so as to not accidentally harm her opponent with her sword. The crowd cheered for her nontheless. "In this corner! The Amazing Amazonian Princess is returning for a second chance at glory! WONDER WOMAN!"

Play Bunny's introduction had less Fanfair as a platform was raised into the arena revealing the Bunnygirl. In the spirit of the tournament she wore a full PlayBoy Bunny outfit. It wasn't much clothing but it was enough to cover the goods and still look tantalizing. Her ears twitched at the roar of the audience as she made a big wave. "ANd Her opponent making her first appearance the Bouncing Playful Bunny of Pokegirls! PlayBunny!"

"Alright just a quick Refresher on the rules! You already know the name of the game is to make your opponent cum first, no cum no win, and we'd prefer you make it hard, but you can use any means necessary. Weapons can only be used if they can bring pleasure, same for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, unless your opponent is into pain or fighting fetishes in which case as long as you don't get too intense. Blood etc. The Winner moves on and the loser gets disqualified and spends the night as the winners sex slave. Should you break one of these rules you will be given to your opponent as a permanent sex slave. I will reiterate PERMANENT. There will be no way out."

"If the Combatants are set?" Wonder Woman pulled out her lasso taking a loop in one hand. Play Bunny pulled her fists up to her face to guard whatever got thrown at her. "BEGIN!"

Play Bunny ducked under the lasso of truth and quickly kicked Wonder Woman's Elbow making her drop the lasso. Play Bunny then threw the shield out of bounds and ripped off Diana's skirt. Diane growled and used her strength to rip the top of Playbunny's dress revealing her breasts. 

"Off to a strong start for both ladies, Diana's now naked from the waist down, save for some stars and stripes panties, and we're getting some furry cleavage from PlayBunny." Play bunny used pretty wink on Diana distracting her just long enough to pull her panties down. This infuriated Diana who grabbed Playbunny's chest thinking the fur was a bra, only to blush and let go in shock when the bunny moaned at Diana touching her breast.

"Looks like Diana didn't do her homework on what a Pokegirl is and has been caught by surprise of the bunny woman's fur." Play Bunny grinned and used Kick on Wonder Woman's knee. Dropping Wonder Woman to the floor. Play Bunny got over confident and started slowly undressing Wonder Woman, starting with her chest armor. Wonderwoman kicked Play Bunny and ripped off the rest of her dress, leaving her naked save for her fur and her paper cuff links. Playbunny huffed kicking Wonder woman's stomach. Making the naked princess groan and move to cover her stomach, While Diana covered her stomach Play Bunny grabbed the Lasso of Truth and proceeded to hogtie Wonder woman.

"I will not…. Surrender… again…" Diana groaned. Play Bunny leaned down and bit her ear whispering.

"Good~ Cause even if you did, you're not escaping me~" Soon Playbunny slammed her fist into the Amazons asshole. Using her ability to drop Wonder Woman's endurance before raising her endurance just before she came, repeating the process five minutes later. Diana screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain as the bunny fisted her tight ass This is so humiliating Diana thought despite this her ass clenched hungrily around the bunny's fist, Soon the pain eased away actually this…. This isn't so-so bad…. , after 10 minutes she began to whine at the denial Ass clenching even harder around the fist buried in it Come on…. Y-you've made your point let me cummmmm, at 20 minutes she begged for release "Please Please please pleaseeeeee I-i'll do whatever you want just let me cummmM!" She whimpered and screamed burrying her face in the arena floor as the bunny ignored her.

It took 30 minutes after the Bunny started before she switched things up, Pounding her other arm into Diana and dropping her endurance so low that when she came she screamed so loud the entire city heard. Diana's face became that of pure bliss as she stopped squirming, broken with her tongue lolling out of her mouth c-can't….. Can't thinking….. Thinkingtoohard…. Just want more…...

"Uhhhh…. Wow…. Mmmm… L-looks like we have a Tournament first folks! Diana has been, MMmmm, M-mind broken right here on the Arena floor! I-i don't even know what the rule is f-for this b-but I gaaahhhsss that Playbunny wins!" The Crowd cheered partially cause of the match and partially cause the announcer was bouncing on a strapon that the Whorizard wore, the Whorizard pulling on the leash connected to a collar around the announcers neck.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it sweety. Now you'll think before spanking momma right?~" The Whorizard asked huskily.

"Y-yes mommy. P-payback's a bitch and I'm your bitch…. M-made f-for b-breeding…" The Announcer whined her usual D-girl cock replaced by a pussy that had a vibrating plug stuck in it.  
"That's right you are. Good bitch."

A/N: BY FAR MY BEST CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS ONE! Big thanks to Sinful Nature! See you all next time, Librarian out! Next up is Batwoman Vs. Blastits.


	8. Fight 7

**Yuri Tournament 2**

 _Fight 7: Bat vs Turtle_

Batwoman, her skin almost Ivory, walked into the arena, her black suit squeezing tightly against a solid C cup chest, the red bat in the center proudly displayed, the plastic squeaking as her thick thighs rubbed against each other, The suit was her normal outfit minus her utility belt which she left in her room so as not to accidentally hurt whoever her opponent was. "In this corner, weighing in at 145 pounds (66 Kilograms) The pale beauty of Batwoman!"

Whorizard said sitting in the Announcer's usual chair wearing nothing, her D cups glistening brightly with a sheen of sweat, in her right hand she held the mic up to her mouth while she held a blue leash connected to a collar around the announcer's neck. Save for the collar the only thing the announcer was wearing was thigh high pink and black stockings

Blastits was tall, 7 and a half feet, her skin was baby blue and a brown shell covered her stomach and back, the shell ended were her breasts began, No one was entirely sure what size that was as she smiled at the crowd. "AND IN THIS CORNER! The Gargantuan blue beauty who barely beat me to get here, I'd tell you her weight but I don't want my ass kicked. BLASTITS!"

After the crowd cheered both ladies stepped up onto the Arena, The cold beige stone sturdy underneath the two combatants as they stood on either side of the ring from eachother. "Alright just a quick Refresher on the rules! You already know the name of the game is to make your opponent cum first, no cum no win, and we'd prefer you make it hard, but you can use any means necessary. Weapons can only be used if they can bring pleasure, same for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, unless your opponent is into pain or fighting fetishes in which case as long as you don't get too intense. Blood etc. The Winner moves on and the loser gets disqualified and spends the night as the winners sex slave. Should you break one of these rules you will be given to your opponent as a permanent sex slave. I will reiterate PERMANENT. There will be no way out. That being said if the combatants are ready?! BEGIN!"

As soon as the bell rung Batwoman bolted towards her opponent pulling out red and black Bola's from her belt and throwing them at Blastits feet. Blastits was too slow to dodge and they wrapped around her feet knocking her to the floor. "Ooohhh that's not gonna be fun." Blastits struggled to get up as Batwoman sat on her shell and spread her ass with a grin licking her lips.

Batwoman buried her face between Blastits cheeks and digging her tongue into her winking hole.

"Ohhhh… N-not…. F-f-fair…." Blastits groaned and squirmed struggling to get up with the bolas on her feet and Batwoman sitting on her back. _This bitch is gonna pay when I get up…. Gah how is she that good with her tongue!_ Blastits aimed at her feet blasting the bolas off with water from her mouth, Batwoman had her face covered by her massive cheeks and didn't know she did this till Blastits stood up.

"Well that was a close one for Blastits and I'd say it gave Batwoman a solid lead!" Batwoman wiped the saliva off her chin and the two ran at eachother. Blastits went in for a tackle but Batwoman dropped to her knees and kissed her cunt leaving a red smear on it as Blastits jumped over her and landed on the ground, Batwoman grabbed her legs and flipped her on her back resting Blastit's legs on her shoulder as she licked and kissed down her legs leaving more red lipstick marks behind on the soft blue skin. Blastits groaned and flexed her muscles wrapping her legs around Batwoman's head allowing her to flip them so Batwoman was flat on her back.

Blastits sat on Batwoman's legs as she ripped off her mask letting the red hair spread out messily around her, Blastits then grabbed the front of her suit and with a loud "RIP!" revealed the red lace bra underneath. That thin bra didn't last long and Blastits captured her right nipple in her mouth while teasing the other with her fingers.

"Uh-oh Batwoman's pinned! But what's this? She's reaching for her belt!" Batwoman grabbed a capsule from her belt and broke it against the ground which released a plant pollen laced with knock out drugs, not enough to take out Blastits but it was enough to make her fall over. _Body's….. Heavy…. C-can't lift myself up…._ Blastits groaned her own body feeling like a log. Batwoman pushed her over onto her back and kissed up and down her thighs leaving more smudged red lip marks on her.

 _F-fucking tease…._ Blastits groaned aloud closing her eyes as she felt Batwoman's lips on her clit, darting her tongue deep into Blastits cunt making the large Pokegirl groan. _Gahhhh how is she that good…. S-stupid tongue!_ Blastits moaned aloud as Batwoman's tongue assaulted her sweet spots. "Oh boy! That pollen pellet did a number on Blastits! Round of applause for Batwoman for doing her homework!"

Batwoman grinned up at Blastits tongue still completely buried in the blue woman's cunt as she lifted her hands to grope Blastits tits making her clench her legs around Batwoman's head and she bellowed out a louder moan. Blasting off several water attacks as she struggled, body still weighed down by drowsiness. She felt herself peaking before finally being able to kick her away, sending Batwoman to the floor.

"Owch! Looks like that's gonna hurt!" Blastits flopped on top of her rubbing her breasts against Batwoman's and slamming two fingers into her cunt. "You are gonna pay you little cunt." Blastits growled slamming her fingers into Batwoman's G-spot and then abusing it making Batwoman scream under her weight.

Batwoman was pinned under Blastits weight and was only able to squirm till she came all over the large blue woman. "We have a winner! Our closest fight yet goes to Blastits!" Whorizard yelled pounding a strapon into the announcer with a strapon. "See you all tomorrow! Anything to add Bitch~" Charizard held the mic up to the announcer who simply whimpered as her cunt was abused.

 **A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG GUYS! I have been Super Super Duper busy! I'll work hard to catch up!**


	9. Fight 8

**Yuri Tournament 2**

 _Fight 8: Rock Vs Bird_

Opal stepped onto the stage with a shakiness in her legs. After seeing Korra and her sister-in-law lose so badly it was a bit nerve racking to be up on that stage. _Come on Opal, You're here to have fun. Korra's having fun even if she did loose so You can too._ Opal reassured herself.

"We're in for a treat today folks! An airbender in a family of stone and metal it's the heartthrob of cuteness Opal!" The announcer shouted. Her dickgirl cock back and the Whorizard tied to the chair next to her with a vibrator in her pussy. "Oh don't mind my baby she's just taking a break for today, right baby?" The Whorizard nodded kissing the announcer.

Opal gulped as her opponent walked onto the stage…. Naked. The red headed woman with bird feet and pale skin had nothing on unless you counted her feathery wingling arms. _Woah…. She must be so_ _confident to come out like that… So cool…_ Opal said her legs squeezing together to hide her moistening pussy.

However said Harpy Lady (Harpy lady 1 for those who care) was mentally freaking out despite her confident exterior. _When I find out which one of my fucking sisters stole my fucking clothes I am gonna shove my fist so far up their ass that they'll need to swallow to get my fist out._ Her train of thought was interrupted as the announcer introduced her. "And the popular femme fatale of Mai Valentine's deck. The flying beauty known as a Harpy Lady has graced our stage, give her a warm welcome!" The crowd cheered and Harpy calmed herself down a bit smirking at the innocent girl infront of her.

"Alright just a quick Refresher on the rules! You already know the name of the game is to make your opponent cum first, no cum no win, and we'd prefer you make it hard, but you can use any means necessary. Weapons can only be used if they can bring pleasure, same for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, unless your opponent is into pain or fighting fetishes in which case as long as you don't get too intense. Blood etc. The Winner moves on and the loser gets disqualified and spends the night as the winners sex slave. Should you break one of these rules you will be given to your opponent as a permanent sex slave. I will reiterate PERMANENT. There will be no way out. That being said if the combatants are ready?! BEGIN!"

Opal steeled herself and sent a gust of air at Harpy Lady which the bird woman then used to fly up into the sky. Harpy Lady grinned, _Well, at least her bending won't give her any advantage… But I still need a way to disrobe her without getting in grabbing range. Hmmm… Can't do razor feathers I could cut her… Guess I'll have to risk a swoop and claw._

Harpy Lady steeled her nerves and swooped down slicing the shoulders and sleeves of Opal's shirt making it fall to the floor revealing snow white bra underneath as the crowd wolf whistled. Opal blushed but smacked the Harpy Lady with a gust of air making her falter for a second in her flight.

Harpy Lady recovered from the wind attack and flew higher into the air to plan her next move. _Come on Opal, you've hit further away you just need to get her down… I got it._ Opal reached out her hand and used the wind to lift a nearby leaf the small object going unnoticed by her opponent until it was lodged in her pussy.

Harpy lady gasped in shock as she felt something small slip into her warm hole. "Smart thinking by Opal! Unless Harpy wants to fly around with a leaf teasing her cooch she's gonna have to land to remove it!" The Announcer called.

Harpy groaned but stayed in the air, launching feathers shredding Opal's pants revealing a matching snow white pair of panties. More of the audience whistled as Opal shivered from the cold.

As Opal shivered harpy swooped down using her talons to tear off the panties as she tackled Opal to the ground and ripped off her bra with her teeth. Opal blushed, her breasts slightly smaller than Korra's and her clean shaven slit leaking and pink.

"Mmmm, I thought you had a boyfriend~ that looks like a virgin slit to me~" Harpy whispered rubbing a finger across the flushed lips, Opal jumped and whimpered shaking in Harpy's grasp. Harpy grinned with a realization. "That's why you're here isn't it~ To get deflowered like your boyfriend can't do for you~"

Opal shivered as Harpy slid a finger into her virgin flower nodding softly with a whimper. Harpy grinned gently kissing the virgin under her. "Tell you what. You last ten minutes and your boyfriend can join us. But if you don't, I'm gonna fuck you like a proper whore and video tape it for you to watch with your boyfriend later, we got a deal?~"

Opal shivered, not wanting to admit how wet she was getting from just Harpy Lady's words, but nodded, then let out a surprised moan as Harpy lady's other hand started teasing her tighter hole. Opal bit her lip to avoid crying out as Harpy lady worked her over.

 _This is perfect. I can't lose, she lasts ten minutes I make her cum I get her and a virgin stud to play with. I get carried away and stop teasing and she cums before ten minutes. I get a cute little virgin to do whatever I want!~_

Harpy lady nearly squeeled in glee as she slipped a finger into Opal's backdoor while slowly rubbing the insides of her pretty pink hole with her other finger. All the while Opal mewled and meeped out at the new sensations.

 _Soooo cute~ 3_ Harpy thought teasingly licking Opal's right breast. Making the younger virgin jump even more as Harpy keeps slowly teasing. _How has her boyfriend not taken such a precious cutie pie already~_

 _O-oh gosh Bolin never used his touches me like thissss~ H-he's always so scared and careful and never goes farther than my breasttttssss! Ahhhh!_ Opal bit her lip to avoid crying out as two more fingers were added to both holes, one finger rubbing the walls while the other two stretched her like a pair of scissors.

 _Ahhhh! A-at this rate I'm gonna cum wayyyyy before th-the ten minute maaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrkkkkk!_ This time Opal did cry out as Harpy gently bit her nipple and ravished it with her tongue. "I! I'm gonna come!" Opal cried out.

Harpy grinned at Opal's revalation and instead of slowing added a fourth finger to both holes properly thrusting them now as she ravished Opal's adorable breasts. _Screw her boyfriend, if he hasn't tapped this already. Then I'm gonna ruin her~_

"AHHHH!" Opal screamed as her body shook and white spots appeared in her vision, her squirt soaking the floor beneath her as her body convulsed violently. When she finished Harpy licked her fingers clean and stood triumphantly pulling the forgotten leaf out of her cooch like a trophy.

"Looks like Seniority and experience beat raw strength and inginuity in this fight. Not that I think Opal's gonna mind! Now speaking of minding, you forgive me for the spanking baby?" The announcer sat in the Whorizard's lap. "Of course I do. You forgive me for humiliating you in front of everyone the last two days?" The announcer chuckled kissing her lover. "Always. It was fun but maybe let's be a bit more calm while announcing together huh?" The Whorizard smiled nodding and the two said together. "The Winner is Harpy Lady!"

 **A/N: There is no excuse for being this later. I just hope I have improved enough in quality for it to be worth it. Next chapter will be the prize fucking in between tournament rounds, with a few other guests arriving. Thankyou all for reading. Please review.**


End file.
